Oliver Wood
Quote by/About Biography Oliver Wood was born October 1st, 1975 into a PureBlood magical family in Glasgow, Scotland. His father (Cornelius) was once a professional Quidditch player who played, for the Monstrose Magpies on the reserve team, but now worked with the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Games and Sports and his mother (Marina) was a healer at St. Mungo’s in London. Oliver had a decent childhood growing up. He was partly raised by his grandparents as both of his parents worked in London during the day. When he was eight years old his mother gave birth to his sister: Aurora. Oliver poised an interest in Quidditch at a early age and was determined to play professionally. Oliver developed his first magical stunt when he was eight years old when he messing around with his father’s broom running around the house as if he was playing Quidditch. He began to fly a few feet off the ground before falling to the ground. His parents were very proud that their son showed magical properties. At the age of ten and a half, Oliver received his Hogwarts letter and was ecstatic. He couldn’t wait to attend the school. Oliver went with his parents to work and after work they all ventured into Diagon Alley where Oliver got all of his supplies. Oliver then went off to Hogwarts and got sorted into Gryffindor. He was slightly disappointed that he couldn’t try out for the Quidditch team, but he was allowed to hang with them. He became the unofficial water boy. Oliver’s second year he made the team and was glad to be a part of the team. His first time playing Quidditch with the team, he got smacked in the head by a bludger and woke up a week later. Over the next few years, he would have several injuries and in his fifth year he was appointed Gryffindor Captain; however, he couldn’t seem to find a seeker for the team. The Head of Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall found him a seeker and it was the famous Harry Potter. Oliver was determined to get the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor; however, his first year at Captain wasn’t all that good. Harry Potter was out for the final match and the team had to play with six players instead of seven. Oliver was devastated and decided that the next year it would be better. During the summer he developed a training session and he was determined to win the cup. However, the sixth year didn’t go as planned as well. Quidditch was cancelled because of the reopening of the Chamber of Secrets. After the incident Quidditch matches were put back on. It was now Oliver’s seventh and final year, Oliver was determined to win the cup. Nothing could possible go wrong? Wrong. Sirius Black an escaped prisoner from Azkaban was rumored to be near Hogwarts and the guards of Azkaban were guests at Hogwarts. They weren’t supposed to interfere with matches, but they did during the first match against Hufflepuff. Oliver’s team lost and Cedric Diggory wanted a rematch, but Oliver was against it. Oliver learned that Harry got a new broomstick, but they weren’t allowed to use it yet. Oliver was determined to get the broomstick back, but his efforts to get the broomstick back were hopeless. However, they finally got the broomstick back and everything seemed right. The final match was against Slytherin and Oliver hoped that they could achieve a win. He took two bludgers to the stomach early in the game, but in the end Potter had caught the golden snitch and Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup. Oliver was glad to finally win the cup. The next year, Oliver attended the Quidditch World Cup with his parents and ran into Harry Potter he told Harry about his new achievement. Over the next few years, Oliver concentrated on Quidditch in hopes of making the professional team of Puddlemere United. Currently, he lives in London, but heads to Scotland when he can. Family and Blood Status Oliver's parents are Cornelius and Marina Wood. He has a little sister named Aurora and he's a pureblood. Personality Oliver was sorted into Gryffindor House when he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Gryffindor House has many different personality traits that focus on the students. Oliver Wood had demonstrated the following traits from Gryffindor: bravery, courage, and determination. Oliver has demonstrated determination throughout his years at Hogwarts and even after he left Hogwarts. He uses determination to help his peers get ready for whatever happens. In Hogwarts, he was known for giving speeches before games and he still does this for encouragement. Bravery is another one that he uses to this day which is that he never gives up. He can be hardheaded when it comes to his bravery as well. Another trait is courage; he is eager to help out his friends when needed. Other parts of Oliver’s personality are that at times he can be seen as quiet and reserved. He is only like that towards new people that he meets, but once he gets to know a person that side of him will change and he will be considered a bit more outgoing. He also has a tendency for troublemaking. He was friends with Fred and George Weasley, that is something that hasn’t left him and he will do anything to attempt to bend the rules a little. Oliver is heterosexual meaning that he likes the opposite sex. He has been on many dates, but honestly have not found the one yet. His favorite hobbies include: Quidditch and Flying. That is what he breaths and lives each day. Oliver can cope with social situations he always seems to be at one party or another. He does not have any phobias and his general fears are dying in a Quidditch related accident or a spell backfiring. Oliver’s hopes and dreams are to play professionally on Puddlemere United and not just a game he wants to be on the team full time. Oliver has many regrets that would have involved making his teammates on Gryffindor have a better experience while playing Quidditch. Played By This character is played by Shadow. Writing Sample It was a lovely day and Khan was enjoying his time here. He had run into an old friend and enjoyed tormenting the poor bastard. Of course, all of his fun disappeared when someone came to aid the damn human. A vampire of all people. Khan wasn’t sure why the vampire would even help the pathetic human. However, Khan had fled and had been hiding. He heard from rumors on the street that the cops were on his tail. Well, they weren’t going to find him. Sure this place was a small setting, but Khan could corrupt people into following him. The only thing that sucked about that was that he didn’t have those certain followers at this particular moment. In all sense, he was hoping that whoever was bringing people here would do him a favor and bring his family. He would love to have some of his family here. He needed people that he trusted and those people here didn’t prove themselves worthy yet. Of course, that vampire that saved Kirk proved to catch his attention, but that was a different story. Khan would focus on that person later. Right now he was at the docks. It smelt nasty, and he hated the smell of the fish. He really did hate the docks, but he was only in this area because he wanted something to beat on. After all, he was trying to keep a low profile and he didn’t want to get arrested not right now. Of course, the prison probably couldn’t hold him. He was after all stronger than most humans. He waited and hopefully one of those stupid mist monsters would appear and he would beat the monsters to death. He could use the blood. Oh yes,he was a violent man when he wanted to be. Other times he was calm, but the majority of the time he was chaotic. About four hours of waiting, the mist or fog or whatever the hell it was rolled in. He hoped that a monster would come out of it and not another worthless soul. A creature appeared out of the mist and Khan gave a smirk. Just his lucky day. He stepped forward out of the place where he was waiting when he ran up to the monster. The monster began to attempt to attack him, but Khan dodged the attacks. “That’s all you got?” he said with a slight chuckle as he jumped high onto the monster’s back and placing his hands around the neck of the monster. He slowly began to choke the monster with his bare hands. Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Pureblood Category:Resident of Wizarding England Category:Gryffindor Category:Shadow's Category:Requires Updates